Kidnapped
by Ofelia
Summary: A distraught man lures Steve away from his parents.


"Kidnapped"  
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email address: juanarev@arn.net  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my story.  
Challenge # 81: Steve ends up missing for several days. Why?-- Betty  
Summary: A distraught man lures Steve away from his parents.  
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
The man sat in his car, a few houses down watching Steve play kickball. He would have to find the right opportunity grab him but also he had be careful not to be spotted.  
  
**********  
  
Little Steve was playing kickball outside. He would kick the ball and then he would chase it down and kick it again. Steve then kicked the ball real hard and it rolled into the street. He ran to the edge of the yard and was about to go into the street when his mother hollered at him.   
  
"Steven Sloan don't you dare go into that street. Come here at once, young man."  
  
"But mommy, my ball. I want my ball," Steve whined.  
  
"I said come here to me, right now," she scolded.  
  
Steve began to cry but he slowly walked to his mother.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to go into the street," she said very sternly. "Now you are going to stay in the house." Katherine grabbed his hand and marched him inside the house.  
  
"But mommy, I want my ball and I want to play outside," Steve cried as he was being marched into the house.  
  
**********  
  
The man was watching from his car as Steve was being led into the house. He was disgusted on how Katherine was treating Steve. After the man saw that they were inside the house, he still continued to watch the house and for the right opportunity.  
  
**********   
  
"I will go get your ball but you are not going outside until you learn to stay out of the street," she answered sternly.  
  
"But mommy that's not fair. I want to play outside," Steve cried and he ran to the door. "Please mommy?"  
  
"I said no," answered his mother. "I told you I will go get your ball but you are staying inside the house." Just then the phone rang. "You stay right here, young man, we are not finished with this talk," and she went to answer the phone.  
  
When his mother turned around, Steve walked slowly and quietly out the door to get his ball. Katherine didn't notice that Steve had walked out the door.  
  
"Hello honey," answered Mark when Katherine answered the phone.  
  
"Hi honey," answered Katherine with a big heavy sigh.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" asked Mark with concern.  
  
"Oh it has been one of those days," Katherine answered. "Steve has been a little terror today. And just now I caught him going into the street to get his ball."  
  
"Let me talk to him," said Mark. "Maybe I can get him to settle down."  
  
"Okay honey," Katherine answered. She turned around to talk to Steve but he was gone. "Just a minute Mark, Steve has gone outside to get his ball. I'll be right back."  
  
**********  
  
The man had seen Steve come back out and go for his ball. "This is it," he thought to himself as he was about to get out of the car.  
  
**********   
  
Katherine walked to the door and saw that Steve had gotten his ball and was playing kickball again. She marched right over to him and took the ball right out of his hands.   
  
"Didn't I tell you, you were going to have to stay inside the house," Katherine scolded him. "Now your daddy wants to talk to you and then young man you are going straight to your room until you are ready to listen to mommy," and she marched Steve back into the house.  
  
"No mommy," cried Steve as his mother marched him back into the house.  
  
**********  
  
The man had stopped when he saw Katherine marching over to Steve and then became very angry on what he had witnessed.  
  
**********  
  
"Mark, I'm sorry it took so long," said Katherine. "Here's Steve," and she handed the phone out to Steve.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk to daddy," cried Steve. "I want to go outside," and he ran to the door.  
  
"Mark, Steve is not going to come to the phone. In fact I think Steve is headed straight to his room for a talk and a nap," Katherine said staring straight at Steve.  
  
"Okay honey," said Mark. "Good luck. I will see you when I get off work, which should be in a few hours. I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you too honey," answered Katherine. She hung up the phone and turned her attention to Steve.  
  
"Now young man, we are going to your room for a talk and a nap," said his mother as she picked him up.  
  
"No, I want to go outside," cried Steve and he began kicking and screaming.   
  
But Katherine held him tightly until they reached his room and closed the door behind them. Katherine sat down on the bed with Steve on her lap.  
  
"Now I want you to tell mommy why you went outside and into the street after mommy told you not to?"  
  
"I'm not talking to you," said Steve angrily. "I'm mad at you mommy," and he started to cry again.  
  
"I think what you need is a nap. We will talk after your nap," his mother answered firmly. As Steve continued to cry his mother began to sing Steve a soft lullaby until he fell asleep.  
  
Steve slept until his father came home from work.  
  
**********  
  
The man had left for lunch but was back in time to see Mark drive up. He swore to himself but he continued to watch the house for the right opportunity.  
  
**********  
  
"Hi honey," said Mark as he gave his wife a kiss. "How did it go with Steve?"  
  
"Hi honey," Katherine answered. "Not too well. We still need to have our talk. Steve fell asleep before we could talk or should I say he was too upset to talk."  
  
"Let's talk to Steve now," suggested Mark.  
  
"Okay," Katherine answered and together they walked to Steve's room.  
  
Katherine slowly opened the door to Steve's room and looked in.   
  
Steve was coloring a paper on the floor when he saw his mom and dad at the door.   
  
"Get out mommy. I don't want to talk to you," Steve cried angrily and he ran to his closet and closed the door.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other and couldn't help but grin at Steve's effort to get away.   
  
Mark walked to the closet door and opened it despite Steve's effort to keep the door closed.  
  
"Okay Steve, I think it is time we all had a talk," said his dad firmly as he picked him up. He sat Steve in his lap and Katherine sat down next to them.  
  
"No daddy. I don't want to talk," said Steve angrily. "I'm mad at mommy. She's mean."  
  
"Steve, I know that you are mad at mommy but that is not nice to say. Mommy loves you," his dad said firmly.  
  
"But mommy is mean," insisted Steve angrily. "Mommy took my ball away from me and wouldn't let me play outside."  
  
"Steve why did mommy take your ball away and why didn't mommy let you play outside?" asked his dad.  
  
Steve remained silent for a few minutes before he quietly said. "I went into the street after mommy told me not to."  
  
"That's right. Mommy doesn't like to punish you but what you did was wrong. What would have happen if a car was coming and hit you because he didn't see you in the street. Mommy and daddy would feel really sad because we wouldn't be able to hold you or kiss you anymore. Mommy and daddy would miss you so much. We don't want to see you get hurt. Do you understand?" asked his dad gently.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve slowly. Then he turned to his mother. "I'm sorry mommy I didn't listen to you. I love you." Steve reached over to his mother and gave her a hug and kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Steve," Katherine answered as she took him from Mark.  
  
"How about we go out to eat?" asked Mark. "Then maybe we can do a little shopping."  
  
"Let's go," said Steve excitedly.  
  
They all got ready and left to the mall.   
  
**********  
  
The man followed close behind Mark. He wanted to make sure that he didn't lose him in the traffic.   
  
**********  
  
Mark, Katherine, Steve and Carol finally reached the mall. Mark held Steve's hand while Katherine pushed Carol in the stroller and started toward the entrance to the mall. They were unaware that they were being followed close behind.  
  
When they walked inside the mall, Steve spotted the playroom and let go of Mark's hand and took off running.  
  
"Steven Sloan come back here at once," yelled his mother. But Steve was to far ahead to hear his mother.  
  
Mark went chasing after his son and caught him as he reached the playroom. He picked up Steve and turned him around to face him.  
  
"Don't you ever run ahead of mommy and daddy again," he said scolding his son.  
  
Steve wasn't listening. "Daddy, I want to go play. Please let me go play," begged Steve as he tried to get away.  
  
"Steve did you hear what I said?" asked Mark firmly. "Don't you ever run ahead of mommy and daddy again. Now you have to hold daddy's hand, we will play later."  
  
"No daddy, I want to play now," cried Steve and he continued to try to get away.  
  
"I said no," answered his dad harshly. "First we will go eat and then do a little shopping and if we have time we will go to the playroom."  
  
Steve began to scream and kick but his dad held him tightly as they proceeded to the eating area of the mall.  
  
**********  
  
The man stood horrified as he watched Mark yell at Steve. First his mom and now his dad. How could they be so mean to their son. Steve had only wanted to go to the playroom. The man made up his mind he had to get Steve away from his parents and very quickly.   
  
**********  
  
They got to the eating area and found a spot to sit down. Mark continued to hold Steve, who had quit kicking but continued to cry on his dad's shoulder.  
  
Once they sat down, Katherine asked gently, "Steve, honey, what would you like to eat?"  
  
Steve didn't answer but kept on crying.  
  
"Shsh Steve. It will be all right. After we eat, mommy and daddy are going to buy you some new shoes and clothes. Don't you want some new shoes?" asked his dad gently.  
  
"No!" cried Steve angrily. "I want to go play." He got down from his dad's lap and pulled out another chair. Steve sat down facing away from his parents.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Finally Katherine walked over to Steve and knelt in front of him.  
  
"Steve, how about we get something to eat, buy your shoes and then go to the playroom," she suggested gently.  
  
"No!" yelled Steve angrily. "I want to go play now."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey but we are not going to the playroom now. What do you want to eat?" she asked again.  
  
"I'm not going to eat. I want to play," and he continued to cry.  
  
Mark and Katherine just shook their heads in disappointment.   
  
"I'll pick him up a hamburger," said Katherine. "But I just hope he is not too upset to eat." She left to go get the hamburgers for everybody and then returned ten minutes later.  
  
"Steve, look mommy has brought you a hamburger and some French fries," said his dad. "Won't you please turn around and eat?"  
  
"No!" Steve cried angrily.  
  
Mark and Katherine looked at each other and slowly began to eat their own hamburgers.  
  
**********   
  
While Mark and Katherine were talking and eating their hamburgers, Steve stopped crying long enough to notice the man that sat a table away, staring at him.  
  
The man put his finger over his lips. He then pulled out some candy from a bag that he was carrying and showed it to Steve.  
  
Steve smiled when he saw the candy but he kept quiet.  
  
The man smiled in return and made his way to the where Steve was sitting. He sneaked the candy to Steve as he walked passed him. The man hoped that Steve's parents didn't notice him as he passed them. They didn't and he smiled to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Steve slowly turned around in his chair eating his candy that the man had given him.  
  
Mark noticed the candy in Steve's hand. "Steve where did you get that candy?"  
  
"A man gave it to me, daddy," answered Steve happily.  
  
"What man?" asked his mom becoming concerned.  
  
"He's gone, mommy," answered Steve as he wiped his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Steve can I see that candy?" asked his dad also becoming concerned.  
  
"No daddy," and Steve stuck the rest of the candy in his mouth so his dad couldn't take it.  
  
"Steve, mommy and daddy don't want you to take candy or anything from people we don't know," said his mother. "It can be dangerous. Do you understand?"  
  
"No mommy, the man is nice. He gave me candy," answered Steve happily.  
  
Katherine looked at Mark in concern.   
  
"Steve listen to daddy. I don't want you to take candy from anybody. Is that understood?" said his dad a little bit to firmly.  
  
"No daddy," answered Steve getting angry. "Man is nice. He gave me candy," and he again turned around in his chair away from his parents and began to cry.  
  
Mark walked over to Steve and picked him up. "Steve, I'm not mad at you and daddy is sorry that he scared you. But we will talk about this later, okay?"   
  
"Okay daddy," answered Steve wiping away his tears.  
  
"Do you want to go buy your new shoes, now?" asked his dad with a smile.  
  
"Yes daddy, let's go," Steve said excitedly.   
  
"Mark what about his hamburger?" asked Katherine. "He needs to eat."  
  
"Mommy, I'm not hungry. I want my new shoes," insisted Steve.  
  
"Okay honey. We will take it with us," said his mother.  
  
**********  
  
The man overheard the conversation between Steve and his parents. He was happy that Steve's parents were not able to convince Steve not to take candy from him. He would use that to lure Steve away from his parents when the right opportunity presented itself.  
  
**********  
  
That time came very soon.  
  
Mark, Katherine, Steve and Carol finally arrived at the shoe store.  
  
"Daddy, look at all the those shoes," Steve said in surprise.  
  
"Yes I see them," answered his dad laughing. "Let's go over here and find your new shoes. These are about your size." Just as Mark was about to pick up a pair of shoes, Carol started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong honey," asked Katherine.  
  
"Oh, she has dropped her toy," answered Mark walking back to Carol. He bent down to pick up the toy and handed it back to her.   
  
Carol promptly threw it down again and continued to cry.  
  
Katherine bent down to pick her up. "I know what is wrong with her," she said.  
  
"What?" asked Mark.  
  
"She wet," answered Katherine. "Let me go change her in the bathroom while you help Steve try on new shoes. That is when Katherine noticed that Steve was gone. "Mark where is Steve?" she asked in a panicked voice.  
  
Mark turned around and he noticed that his son was gone. "Let me go look for him. He has too be around here. Don't worry."  
  
"Steve, Steve where are you?" yelled Mark as he began to check each aisle for his son. When he got no answer, Mark began running through the store calling Steve's name in a panic. Katherine and Carol were following close behind Mark, crying.  
  
**********  
  
While his parents were busy taking care of Carol, Steve had walked over to the shoes.  
  
"Hi there Steve," said the man who was suddenly standing next to him.  
  
Steve looked up at the man that was speaking to him and said excitedly, "Hey you gave me candy."  
  
"That's right I did. Do you want some more candy?" asked the man.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve excitedly.   
  
The man reached into his bag and pulled another piece of candy for Steve.  
  
"Here you go," he said handing the candy to Steve.  
  
"Thank you," said Steve as he put the candy in his mouth.  
  
"Now how about we go to the playroom and play," said the man.  
  
Steve looked over to his mom and dad. They were still busy with Carol. He knew that his mom and dad didn't want him to go to the playroom but he wanted to go play.  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he took the man's hand. "What's your name?" he asked as they walked away unnoticed.  
  
"My name is Jack Price," he answered with a big smile. "But you can call me Jack."   
  
Jack thought to himself, "Now I have my son back. It had all been a lie. His son had not died in no car accident but was walking happily next to him."  
  
**********  
  
"Sir my name is Stanley Murphy and I'm the manager here. Is there something wrong?" he asked.   
  
"My son, Steve is missing," answered Mark as he ran up and down the aisles.  
  
"What is your name sir?" asked Stanley as he tried to get information from Mark.  
  
"I'm sorry. My name is Dr. Mark Sloan and this is my wife, Katherine and my daughter Carol," answered Mark anxiously. "Where can he be?" he asked as he began to pace back and forth.  
  
Stanley put his hands on Mark's shoulders and said firmly but with gentleness.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, you need to calm down. It will do you no good to panic. You have to be strong for your family."  
  
Mark looked at Stanley. "You're right. I'm sorry. What do you need to know?"   
  
"First I need a description or a current picture of your son, Steve and what he is wearing. Also how old is your son? Then we need to call the mall security and the police to help search for your son," answered Stanley.  
  
Mark took out his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a current picture of Steve. He handed it to Stanley saying, "Steve is four years old and he is wearing blue shirt with dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes."   
  
"I've seen your son," said Stanley excitedly.  
  
"Where?" asked Mark and Katherine at the same time.  
  
"He was leaving with a man, who I assumed was his father," answered Stanley slowly.  
  
"A man. What man?" asked Mark desperately.  
  
"Let me think," answered Stanley slowly. "He was about five ft. 8 in., blond hair, blue eyes. He looked around thirty-five years old. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black jeans. I'm sorry if I would have known, I would have tried to stop him."  
  
"Steve wasn't crying or scared to go with him?" cried Katherine.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. He seemed happy and excited," answered Stanley sympathetically. "In fact that is why I paid attention to them because he seemed so happy to be with his father. Stanley suddenly realized what he said so he quickly added. "Oh I am sorry, who I thought was his father."  
  
"That's okay," said Mark. "I know what you meant. Do you know which direction they went?"  
  
"Towards the playroom," answered Stanley.  
  
"The playroom," said Mark excitedly. "That's why Steve went with him. Steve wanted to go to the playroom and I bet the man took him there. Let's go," and he and Katherine started to run to the playroom.  
  
"I'll call security and the police to meet us their," shouted Stanley to Mark and Katherine who didn't seem to hear him.  
  
**********  
  
Jack had fun watching, who in his mind was his son, Adam playing in the playroom. He looked at his watch thinking it was time to leave for the movie.   
  
"Adam, we need to get going if we are going to see the movie," said Jack to Steve.   
  
"My name is not Adam, it's Steve," answered Steve laughing. "Are we going to see a movie, too?"   
  
"That's right, I forgot," answered Jack laughing. "Steve, do you mind if we play this game calling each other different names. Like me calling you Adam instead of Steve and instead of calling me Jack, you can call me Peter?"   
  
Steve thought a moment. "Okay Peter," Steve answered laughing. He had always liked to play different games with his dad and mom. "Peter are we still going to the movies? Did my mommy and daddy say it was okay?"   
  
"Adam, I've just talked to your mommy and daddy and they said it was okay for you to come with me and even stay the night," answered Jack in a different voice. "Is that okay with you, Adam?"   
  
"It's okay with me Peter," answered Steve trying to change his voice too.   
  
As Jack and Steve drove to the movie, Steve became very hungry. He hadn't eaten the hamburger that his mom had bought for him.   
  
"Peter, I'm hungry," said Steve.  
  
"How about we get a hot dog at the movies, Adam?" asked Jack in the same rough voice he had used earlier.  
  
"Okay Peter," answered Steve changing his voice. Then he burst into laughter with Jack joining him.  
  
**********  
  
Mark and Katherine rushed into the playroom just missing Jack and Steve. They began to look all around for Steve. They stared at each child in the room but soon realized that Steve was not there.  
  
"Now what?" asked Katherine as she began to cry again.  
  
"I don't know," answered Mark as tears began falling down his face.  
  
Just then Stanley came running with security and the police.  
  
"Did you find him?" Stanley asked desperately.   
  
"No, Steve's not here," answered Mark with despair.  
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan, this is Detective Chad Goodwin of the police," said Stanley disappointed.  
  
"Nice too meet you Detective Goodwin," said Mark. "Are you here to help me find my son, Steve?"   
  
"Yes," answered Detective Goodwin. "I'm sorry about your son, Dr. Sloan and I will do anything in my power to find him and bring back to both of you. Then Detective Goodwin turned to Stanley.  
  
"You said you saw who took him? Is that right Mr. Murphy?" asked Detective Goodwin.  
  
"Yes, I did," answered Stanley and he went on to describe Jack Price to Detective Goodwin.   
  
"I think I know who it is," answered Detective Goodwin.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Mark, Katherine and Stanley together.  
  
"His name is Jack Price," answered Detective Goodwin. "He lost his son in a car accident a few weeks ago to a drunk driver. He could never accept that fact that his son died in the accident." Then he remained silent for a few minutes before he continued. "I bet he kidnapped Steve thinking he was his son. You see Mr. Murphy showed me a picture of your son, Steve and he resembles Mr. Goodwin's son.  
  
"Oh my God. Do you think he will hurt Steve?" asked Katherine desperately.   
  
"No, I think he would really take good care of Steve. He won't harm him," said Detective Goodwin trying to reassure Katherine and Mark. "Let me get some patrol cars to meet us at his house."  
  
When Detective Goodwin, Mark, Katherine, Carol and Stanley arrived at Mr. Price's house, they found no one at home. Detective Goodwin had surrounded the house with police and waited for Jack and Steve to come home.  
  
**********  
  
After leaving the movies, Jack and Steve headed back to Jack's house. Jack had noticed the police had surrounded his house and kept on driving. Finally he pulled into a motel and rented a room for Steve and him.  
  
"Is this where you live?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yes," answered Jack. "But I am still moving in so I don't have many things here. It's getting late and time for bed Adam. Let me show you where we are going to sleep."  
  
"Okay Peter," answered Steve with a big yawn. "Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep?"  
  
"Of course," answered Jack with a smile. "But then I want you to go straight to sleep."  
  
"Okay," answered Steve as he walked up to Jack to hold him.   
  
Jack picked him up and put him to bed but not before telling Steve a bedtime story. After Steve fell asleep, Jack sat in a nearby chair next to Steve's bed with tears coming down his face. He couldn't believe that he had his son back. Then Jack got up and laid down next to Steve. He put his arms around Steve and fell asleep thinking he was sleeping with his son, Adam.   
  
**********  
  
After a few hours of waiting, Mark had taken Katherine and Carol home and then had headed back to Jack's house. Detective Goodwin, Stanley and Mark had waited all night waiting for Jack to come home.  
  
"I think Mr. Price has spotted the patrol cars and avoided coming home," said Detective Goodwin disappointed.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" asked Mark desperately. "You are not giving up, are you?"  
  
"No Dr. Sloan, I'm not giving up," reassured Detective Goodwin. "But if you have any ideas, I am ready to listen."  
  
"I have one," answered Mark and he went on to explain his idea to Detective Goodwin and to Stanley.  
  
"That is a very good idea," said Detective Goodwin. "I'll meet you at your house when I can get everything set up."  
  
"Okay," answered Mark sadly. He hated going home to face Katherine without bringing Steve home with him. Mark also knew it was going to be a long sleepless night for both of them.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Jack had woken up and had ordered breakfast for Steve and him. He had turned on the TV to watch the news but what he saw tore his heart out and he began to cry.   
  
*********  
  
"Are you ready Dr. Sloan?" asked Detective Goodwin.  
  
"Yes, I'm," answered Mark as he looked at his wife. Mark began to speak to Jack Price as if he was standing next to him.  
  
"Please Mr. Price bring me back my son, Steve. I know you have lost your own son, Adam to a drunk driver and I am very sorry for your loss. But Steve is not Adam. He is not your son. My wife, Katherine and I are begging you. Please bring Steve home where he belongs. I am willing to get the help you need in getting over the grief over your own son. Also I will not press any charges against you. Please Mr. Price, we love our son, Steve very much and we miss him. Here is our phone number so you will be able to contact us," and a number flashed on the screen. After his speech Mark and Katherine began to cry.  
  
**********  
  
Jack saw the picture of his son Adam and a picture of Steve displayed on the TV screen. The resemblance between Adam and Steve were very close.  
  
That is when Jack remembered the last time he had seen his son, Adam alive and happy. They had been at the same playroom where he had seen Steve play a day earlier. He remembered Adam's laughter as he slid down the slide and yelled, "Look at me daddy. Wee." Jack remembered his son's smiling face when he told him that it was time to go see the movie they had planned to go see and never did. Jack remembered Adam's eyes and how they glowed with excitement and of live. Then the terrible memory came back. Jack remembered as they drove to the movies, the truck that was coming straight at them. He had swerved to miss the truck but not in time for them to collide. His son, Adam had killed instantly. Jack remembered finding his son and holding him until they carried him away. His son, Adam had died that day and that is when Jack finally realized that he had made a terrible mistake. Steve was not Adam and he began to cry uncontrollably.   
  
**********  
  
Steve had woken up and noticed that Jack was not in the bed. He got up and walked into the living room and saw Jack crying.  
  
"What's wrong Jack? Why are you crying?" asked Steve as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am very sad," answered Jack trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"Why are you sad?" asked Steve as he gave Jack a hug to make him feel better.  
  
"I did a terrible thing," Jack answered as he tried to regain his composure.   
  
"What did you do?" asked Steve with surprise.   
  
"I will tell you but after I take you home to your mommy and daddy."  
  
"Okay Jack," answered Steve gently.  
  
Jack picked up Steve and took him to the car and they began the slow drive to Steve's house.  
  
**********  
  
"Do you think it worked?" asked Mark after he composed himself.  
  
"Let's pray to God that it did," said Detective Goodwin. Mark, Katherine, Detective Goodwin and Stanley said a silent prayer together for Steve's safe return.  
  
They didn't have long to wait.   
  
Mark, Katherine, Detective Goodwin and Stanley heard a lot of excitement outside. Detective Goodwin got up and went to investigate. He walked outside and quickly called out excitedly.   
  
"Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan please come outside. I have something to show you."  
  
Mark and Katherine quickly ran outside to see what Detective Goodwin was so excited about. Stanley followed quickly behind them.  
  
Mark and Katherine saw Steve in Detective Goodwin's arms and they both screamed with joy.  
  
"Steve!" They both ran to him. Katherine grabbed Steve from Detective Goodwin and began to hug and kiss him.   
  
Mark hugged Katherine and Steve and said in a tearful voice. "Thank you God for bringing my son home to us."  
  
"Hi daddy, mommy. Why are you crying?" asked Steve with concern.  
  
"We're just so happy to see you," answered his dad and he took Steve from Katherine. Mark hugged and kissed his son. "I love you, Steve."  
  
"I love you too, daddy," answered Steve and he gave his dad a hug. Steve then turned to his mom and added. "And I love you too mommy."  
  
"I love you too, Steve," said his mom.  
  
Mark carried Steve with one arm and the other wrapped around Katherine as they walked towards the house.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dr. Sloan," Jack cried as he was being handcuffed and being led away. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody," and he began to cry uncontrollably.   
  
"Daddy, why is the policeman taking my friend, Jack away?" asked Steve with concern.  
  
"Steve, Mr. Price is not anybody's friend," answered his dad firmly. He did a bad thing in taking you without telling mommy or daddy. Do you understand?"  
  
"No daddy," answered Steve as he wiggled away from his dad and ran over to Jack. Steve hugged Jack's leg and added. "Jack is my friend. Don't let the policeman take him away. Please?"   
  
"Dr. Sloan, I know that I have put you and your wife through a lot of grief and I don't deserve your sympathy. But please give me the chance to explain to Steve what I did to him and your family. He deserves to know," cried Jack.  
  
Detective Goodwin looked at Mark. "It's your call. We can get him out of your way, if that is what you want."  
  
Mark turned to Katherine. "What do you want to do honey?" he finally asked.  
  
"We did promise Mr. Price if he returned Steve that we would help him get the necessary help that he needs," answered Katherine. She began to feel sorry for Mr. Price. She knew how it felt too almost lose Steve and couldn't began to imagine loosing him for good. "Besides it may help Steve understand why Mr. Price took him and why he is so upset."  
  
Mark turned back to Detective Goodwin. "Okay bring Mr. Price into the house."  
  
**********  
  
Once everybody had settled down in the house, Mark turned to Mr. Price.  
  
"You may begin, Mr. Price," he said very sternly.  
  
Jack turned to Steve, "Come here Steve and come sit down next to me. I need to tell you something."  
  
Steve walked over to Jack and said, "Why was the policeman taking you away?"  
  
"That's why I want to talk you about," answered Jack as he picked Steve up and sat him in his lap. "Do you remember when you saw me crying this morning and I told you I did something terrible?"  
  
"Yeah," Steve answered slowly. "You said you would tell me after you took me back to my mommy and daddy. Are you going to tell me now?"  
  
"Yes, I am," answered Jack with tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out before he began. "You see Steve, the terrible thing I did was that I took you away from your mommy and daddy without telling them.  
  
"You mean my mommy and daddy didn't know I went with you to the movies?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"That's right," answered Jack. "In fact your mommy and daddy didn't tell me that you could spend the night with me."  
  
"You mean you tricked me?" asked Steve getting angry.  
  
"Yes I did and I'm so sorry Steve," answered Jack as tears began to fall down his face. "Please let me explain to you, why?"  
  
"No, I don't want to listen to you anymore," said Steve angrily and he jumped down from Jack's lap and ran to his mother.  
  
"Steve, please let me explain?" cried Jack desperately.  
  
"No. You're not my friend anymore," Steve cried angrily and he buried his face on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Steve look at me," said his mother gently. She turned Steve's face to look at her. "I want you to listen to what Mr. Price has to say. It is very important. Okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy," answered Steve slowly. He walked back to Jack. "What else do you want to tell me?" he said angrily.  
  
"May I please hold you in my lap?" pleaded Jack.  
  
"No," Steve answered angrily as he sat down next to Jack.  
  
Jack looked at Steve and sighed heavily before he continued.  
  
"Steve do you remember when we were at the playroom and I called you Adam instead of Steve?"  
  
"Yes, I remember," answered Steve. "That's when we played our game. I called you Peter and you called me, Adam."  
  
"That's right," answered Jack. "Well Steve, I really did have a son named Adam. But he died."  
  
"How?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Adam was killed in a car accident by a drunk driver," explained Jack. "But what I really want you to know is, that in my mind I really did think you were my son, Adam. I couldn't believe my son, Adam was dead.  
  
"Why did you think I was Adam?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"Because you look like my son, Adam," Jack answered. He took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of his son. He handed it to Steve.  
  
"He does look like me," Steve said with surprise. "Look mommy, daddy. See?" as Steve ran over to show his parents.  
  
"Yes he does," answered his dad with tears in his eyes. It was the first time he had seen a picture of Jack's son, Adam. Now he understood why Jack in his grief thought that Steve was his son, Adam. The resemblance was unbelievable. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Price and now I do understand why you took Steve. We will do everything in our power to get you the help you need in getting over the death of your son."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Sloan," answered Jack with a slight smile.  
  
Steve walked back to Jack and handed him back the picture of his son. "I'm sorry your son died," he said and gave Jack a hug.  
  
"Thank you Steve. That means a lot to me," said Jack as tears came streaming down his face.   
  
"Don't cry Jack," said Steve as tears came to his eyes. "You can hold me if that would make you feel better."  
  
"It would make me feel better," answered Jack as he picked up Steve and put him in his lap. "But do you know what would really make me feel better?"  
  
"What's that," asked Steve as he wiped his own tears away.  
  
"I don't want you going with anymore strangers including me and especially without telling your mommy or your daddy first," said Jack firmly.  
  
"But you're not a stranger," said Steve. "You're my friend."  
  
Mark and Katherine were shocked to hear Steve say that.  
  
"Steve listen to me," insisted Jack. "When you first seen me, did you know who I was?"  
  
"No," answered Steve. "But you gave me candy. Remember?"  
  
Katherine and Mark looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"You're the man that gave Steve the candy at the mall?" Mark asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I did," answered Jack slowly. "In fact that was how I lured Steve away from you at the shoe store and the fact that you two were busy with your daughter. I'm so sorry. Can you please forgive me?" he asked tearfully.  
  
"Mr. Price, my husband and I know you meant no harm to Steve," said Katherine. "Also we both do understand your loss of your own son, Adam and how your grief brought you to take him. But I want you to finish explaining to Steve why he should not have gone with you or anybody else even if he was offered any candy or any kind of treats. Will you do that?" she asked.   
  
"Certainly Mrs. Sloan," answered Jack with a smile. He then turned to Steve and asked again. "Steve did you know me when I gave you the candy?"  
  
"No," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Did you know me when I asked you to go to the playroom?" asked Jack.  
  
"No, but I wanted to go play in the playroom and mommy and daddy wouldn't take me," answered Steve. "That's why I went with you. You took me to the playroom and gave me candy."  
  
"But Steve that was wrong because I was a stranger," said Jack firmly. "You never go with strangers, no matter how nice they are to you. They can be nice to you one minute and hurt you the next. Then you may never see your mommy and daddy again. Do you want that to happen?"  
  
"But Jack, I wanted to go to the playroom but mommy and daddy wouldn't take me. You did," insisted Steve. "You're not a stranger, you're my friend."  
  
"Steve sometimes my son, Adam wanted to do things like play in the playroom," answered Jack. "But sometimes I didn't have the time or we had something else to do. But Steve that doesn't mean that I would not have taken him another day and Adam understood that. And I also think that if you would have waited until your daddy and mommy had bought your shoes that they would have taken you to the playroom themselves or would have taken you another day. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve. "That means I have to wait for mommy or daddy to take me and nobody else."  
  
"That's right," said Jack. "Not even if they give you candy or any kind of treats. And if somebody tries to take you or give you candy, you need to tell your mommy or your daddy real fast. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," answered Steve giving Jack a hug. He then jumped off of Jack's lap and walked over to his dad and mom. "I'm sorry I went with Jack and made you worry," said Steve with tears in his eyes. "I won't do it again. I promise."  
  
"Steve, daddy and I love you so much that we don't want anything to happen to you," answered his mother. "Do you understand?" as she wiped his tears away.  
  
"Yes mommy," answered Steve. "I love you too. Then he turned to his dad. "I love you too daddy."  
  
"I love you too Steve," answered his dad and he took him from Katherine and gave him a hug.  
  
Detective Goodwin looked at his watch and said, "It's time to go Mr. Price." He then motioned for the police officer to handcuff Mr. Price.  
  
"No you can't take him," cried Steve and he ran to the police officer and began to hit him. "Let him go. Jack is my friend."  
  
Mark grabbed Steve away from the police officer. "Steve listen to daddy. Mr. Price had to go with the policeman."  
  
"No daddy, I don't want the policeman to take Jack away," cried Steve. Jack don't go. Please don't go."  
  
Jack walked over to Steve and took him from Mark. "Listen to me, Steve," he said as he sat down with Steve in his lap. "Can you tell me something?"   
  
"What?" asked Steve with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me what mommy or daddy do to you when you do something naughty?"  
  
"They put me in my room until I listen to them and then mommy and daddy talk to me," Steve answered slowly.  
  
"Well Steve, I did something real bad by breaking the law and taking you away from your mommy and daddy. Now I have to see a judge and he will tell me what my punishment will be," said Jack gently. "Do you understand?"  
  
"But Jack, I don't want you to go," cried Steve.  
  
"I know you don't but your daddy is going to talk to the judge so maybe he won't punish me too bad," answered Jack. "Also with your daddy's help I am going to see a special doctor that will help me talk about Adam's death so I won't be too sad. But Steve it takes time and I have to go with the policeman until I can see the judge. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," answered Steve. "Will I get to see you again, Jack?"  
  
"Steve, you will get to see Jack again. Hopefully real soon," answered his dad with a smile.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Sloan, Mrs. Sloan for your understanding and your help," said Jack with a smile. Then he turned to Steve. "I know we just knew each other for a night but I love you."  
  
"I love you too Jack," answered Steve and gave Jack one last hug.  
  
The End!  
26  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
